Parce que c'est toi
by audrey20032011
Summary: Je sentis mon coeur s'emballer, mon sang s'affoler dans mes veines. J'étais comme ivre, la tête me tournait, une chaleur délicieuse se répandait en moi...
1. Chapter 1

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'assaut sur Konoha, et les funérailles du 3e hokage venaient de se terminer.  
Le chagrin, la colère, l'indignation et le dégoût tissaient un voile épais qui pesait sur nous.  
Sur les conseils d'Iruka je retournais me reposer chez moi, encore épuiser par les derniers événements.  
Je m'affalais sur mon lit et contemplais le plafond, ruminant dans ma tête l'épreuve finale, la mort du 3e et la fin de ce combat contre Gaara qui aurait pu très mal finir, pour Sakura, Sasuke et moi.  
_Sasuke, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.  
Le carillon de la porte retentit, m'arrachant à mes idées noirs.  
Levé d'un bond, je me dirigeai vers la source du bruit, ouvrant précipitamment la porte.  
Sasuke se tenait droit devant moi, me fixant profondément dans les yeux. Quand il fait ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut entendre la moindre de mes pensées. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui est bien pratique en plein combat, mais dans une situation comme celle-ci, c'est plutôt gênant.  
Après tout, mes pensées pour lui sont loin d'être très purs, je ne suis pas aveugle, ce que ses fangirls lui trouvent m'attire aussi.  
Mais c'est juste de la curiosité, il n'y a que Sakura qui m'intéresse!  
Son regard ne me réchauffe pas, et sa voie ne me donne pas des frissons... du tout!  
_ Saske, c'est rare de te voir chez moi!  
_Teme, on t'a jamais appris la politesse, laisse-moi rentrée.  
Toujours aussi aimable.  
_Baka , dis-je en ouvrant plus la porte pour le laisser passer.  
_Naruto, soupira t'il.  
Il se dirigea d'ambler vers le canapé, écartant mon sweat et d'autres vêtements qui trainaient là pour s'asseoir.  
_Ta une tasse propre?  
_Hein? M'exclamai-je, depuis quand il vient chez moi pour s'intéresser à la propreté de mon appart?  
_Si ta une tasse propre, je veux bien un thé, dit il en me regardant, un sourire en coin.  
_Teme , rouspétai-je. Ta qu'à aller chez Sakura ou Ino, elles seront ravies de te servir ! Je rouvrais la porte lui demandant silencieusement de repartir.  
Il se leva pour se poster face a moi, si près que je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et claqua la porte.  
L'air autour de nous était lourd de tension, et j'en frissonnais.  
Je partis me réfugier dans le canapé, mettant une distance de sécurité entre lui et moi.  
_Comment ta fait avec Gaara? Comment ta fait? Attaqua-t-il.  
_J'ai juste tout donné pour sauver Sakura, affirmais-je.  
_Ne me prends pas pour un idiot!  
_J'ai eu peur pour elle c'est tout, et j'ai atteints mes limites de ...  
_Baka! Déjà dans la forêt tes yeux avait changé de couleur, et tu m'a protégé du serpent d'Orochimaru! S'obstina-t-il  
_Comment le cancre des ninjas peut-il arriver a me dépasser, redemanda-t-il.  
Il s'était raidi, les bras tendu le long du corps, les points serrés.  
_Je suis le plus fort de la team 7, c'était à moi de vous protéger, et je suis resté comme un con a ne rien pouvoir faire, s'énerva-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.  
C'est la première fois que sasuke perdait ces moyens face a moi. On s'était souvent battu, engueulé, mais son visage restait toujours impassible. Et là, il perdait le contrôle de tout ce que représentait un Uchiwa froid, droit, impassible.  
_Je fais tout pour devenir plus fort, pour pouvoir le combattre, et tu me dépasse encore! Sakura n'arrivait même pas à me croire quand je lui ai dit que c'était toi qui l'avait sauvée, expliqua-t-il. Tu vas finir par l'avoir, elle s'intéresse à moi car je suis fort et beau, et regarde-toi. Quand elle te verra comme je te voie, elle va te courrir après, et pourquoi pas Ino et Tenten aussi! Hinata est déjà après toi depuis queques années, mais y a que le chewing-gum qui t'intéresse! Je voie vraiment pas se que tu lui trouve a cette planche a pain, elle est si faible...  
Sasuke s'interrompit net et me regarda d'un air confus, comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte que j'étais là devant lui a l'écouter.  
Son regard était si sombre et si triste que j'en eus mal pour lui.  
Je tendis le bras et, très doucement, j'éffleurai ses lèvres. Il retient ma main dans la sienne.  
Je pu voir une myriade d'émotions succéder dans ses yeux.  
_ Qu'essaye-tu de faire Baka?  
_Je ne suis pas un Ba..  
_Teme, dit-il avant d'embrasser la paume de ma main.  
Un frisson courut le long de mon bras, faisant vibrer mon coeur. C'était bien plus qu'un coéquiper, bien plus qu'un ami.  
J'eus l'impression que tout au fond de moi une clé venait de tourner, ouvrant en secret la porte de tout ces sentiments que j'avais préférer garder enfui.  
_Sasuke, dis-je dans un souffle.  
D'un geste plein de douceur, il me releva la tête afin de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fus un baiser très tendre, tres doux. Ses lèvres étaient douce et elles se moulaient a la perfections contre les siennes. C'était grisant.  
Je passa mes bras autour de son cou, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, m'y accrochant comme pour garder contact avec la réaliter.  
Sasuke bougea un peu et, très lentement, m'allongea sur le canapé.  
Il s'étendit sur moi, m'embrassa encore, avec plus d'ardeur cette fois-ci et plus longtemps.  
Ses dents effleurent mon oreille, ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou, sa langue laissa un tracer brulant jusqu'à la limite de ma chemise.  
Je gardais les yeux clos quand il me déboutonna mon haut, et me l'ota.  
Il descendit son corps embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il ateignait. Ses lèvres frolaient mes tétons, le bout de sa langue en taquinaient les pointes, il m'embrassait partout, de plus en plus avidement, de plus en plus vite.  
Je sentis mon coeur s'emballer, mon sang s'affoler dans mes veines.  
_Dis-moi d'arrêter, Naruto. Dis-moi d'arrêter, chuchota t il, mais il avait déjà la main sur la ceinture de mon jeans et en liberait les boutons.  
J'aurrai du l'arrêter, je le savais, mais je ne le voulais pas, du moins pas encore, pas tout de suite.  
Encore un peu , me rejetai-je, juste un tout petit peu.  
C'était si bon.  
Il posa ses lèvres sur mon ventre nu, et fit descendre mon jeans centimètre par centimètre, ouvrant un chemin a ses baisers.  
_Dis-moi d'arrêter, répèta-t-il, mais pendant ce temps il abaissait mon pantalon jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je soulevai les jambes pour qu'il les libère lui même, puis il se déshabilla a son tour.  
_Nous allons trop loin, dit-il comme s'il pensait tout haut, et cherchait a se défendre contre lui même.  
Ma réponse fut a peine plus audible qu'un soupir.  
_Sasu...  
J'étais comme ivre, la tête me tournait, une chaleur délicieuse se répandait en moi, excitante, provoquant des sensations qui m'était jusque là completement inconnue .  
Il y a un point de non retour, m'entendis-je penser. Tu y es presque.  
_Dis-moi d'arreter, m'implora encore sasuke, quand je le sentis se durcir contre moi.  
Peut-etre mes sentiments pour lui etait-t-il si fort qu'il balaiyait toute réserve et prudence. Peut-être ayant tout simplement perdu le contrôle de moi-même, étais-je à la merci de mes pulsions et de mes désirs. Peut importe la raison, mais je ne lui dit jamais d'arrêter. Au contraire, je me soulevais pour que nos lèvres se touche, embrassant mon futur amant avec passion, en accrochant mes jambes a ses hanches.  
Et il entra en moi, rejetant la tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Je gemit de douleur et il me serra contre lui le temps que je m'adapte à sa présence en moi, embrassant chaque parcelle de mon visage.  
Puis il débuta un léger mouvement, testant ma réaction.  
_Sas, s'il te plait je veux plus, le supliai-je.  
Le plaisir était a son paroxysme après plusieurs coup de rein, arrachant des cris accompagner du nom de l'autre. Combien de temps cela dura, je l'ignore, mais ce fut bien trop court.  
Quand nous revinmes sur terre, je continuai a m'accrocher a lui, refusant l'abandon qui suit l'étreinte.  
Son souffle lourd s'apaisa peu a peu contre ma joue.  
Et quand le monde reprit forme autour de nous, la concience de se que nous avions fait nous apparut, avec la brutalité soudaine d'une douche froide.  
_Non, non ,non, répèta-t-il en s'écartant brusquement de moi et en s'habillant rapidement.  
_Sasuke, l'appelais-je en me relevant  
_Juste cette nuit, c'était juste cette nuit, dit-il en me regardant avec un air abbatu et coupable, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.  
_Sasuke! le rappelai-je, mais il ne se retourna même pas et parti.


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais mal à la tête. Une nuit de sommeil merdique, à ruminer sur ce que je ressentais pour lui, et j'en arrivais toujours à la même conclusion.  
Un grand point d'interrogation.  
Je me massai les tempes pour faire disparaître l'élancement sourd que je ressentais depuis le réveil.  
Heureusement que Kyuubi s'était déjà chargé de soigner ma douleur aux reins, sinon je n'aurais pas été capable de sortir de sous la couette.  
J'ai trop la dalle, pensai-je en ouvrant les placards de la cuisine, mais pas une seule boite de ramens.  
Autant en profiter pour me changer les idées et me remplir l'estomac chez Ichiraku.  
Seul souci, il fallait que je m'habille et mon sweat était resté sur un coin du canapé, que j'évitai soigneusement de regardé depuis mon réveil.

" **Il s'étendit sur moi, m'embrassa encore, avec plus d'ardeur cette fois-ci et plus longtemps**."

_Calme toi! T'es Naruto Uzumaki ! Le futur Hokage! Tu vas réussir, c'est juste un vieux canapé! M'encourageai-je en y jetant un coup d'œil.  
C'est pas vrai, je sentais déjà mes joues chauffées.  
Je m'approchais sans trop regarder, en espérant que rien ne trainait par terre, c'était pas le moment de m'étaler dans mon salon.  
Je lançais un regard mauvais à mon survêtement en l'attrapant, comme s'il était responsable de tout mes maux.  
Putain, son odeur!

" **Ses lèvres sur mon ventre, ses mains sur ma peau** "

_Merde! M'énervai-je en lâchant le vêtement et en quittant précipitamment l'appartement en t-shirt, malgré le froid et l'absence de luminosité.  
Il devait être tôt, même très tôt vu les rues désertes.  
Je décidais de me rendre au terrain d'entrainement, afin de me défouler pour arriver à me vider la tête.  
Apres avoir presque déraciné un arbre, je retournais chez moi, saluant les quelques personnes que je croisais, la plupart étant des marchants et  
trois Genins revenant de mission.  
Je finissais par me diriger vers ma salle de bain, éparpillant mes fringues sur mon passage.  
Repoussant le rideau de la douche, j'ouvrais le robinet pour que l'eau soit la plus chaude possible. Je remarquai que la pression de l'eau qui sortais du pommeau était  
fantastique. La plupart du temps, l'eau coulait en filet dés qu'un voisin utilisait sa douche en même temps, alors je comptais bien rester sous le jet aussi longtemps  
que possible.  
Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, penchait la tête en arrière, laissant l'eau brulante couler sur mes cheveux et mon visage, détendant mes muscles endolori.  
L'eau semblait aider a calmer la tension dans mon corps, ainsi que l'odeur du gel douche a l'orange.  
La pièce s'emplissait de vapeur, rendant le monde flou, et quand je refermais enfin le robinet, je poussais un gros soupir de soulagement.  
J'avais l'esprit délicieusement vide, et l'estomac qui criait famine. Des ramens!  
Je me séchais a toute vitesse, comme si je faisais la course contre moi-même, et enfilais ma combinaison orange de ninja.

_Maitre Kakashi, vous êtes arrivé avant moi, c'est un jour faste...  
Non pas cette voie ! J'avais du vraiment être une mauvaise personne dans une vie antérieur, pour manquer de chance à ce point.  
_Hé oui... Tout arrive, réplique notre sensei en se tournant vers moi. Yo, Naruto!  
Je faisais un effort surhumain pour garder mon regard fixer sur Kakashi en lui répondant.  
_Hey! Maitre Kakashi! C'est rare de vous croiser de si bonne heure!  
_J'étais venu acheter quelques offrandes. Et puis J'ai rendez-vous ici avec Sasuke.  
J'inspirais profondément en me tournant vers mon tourmenteur personnel.  
Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être surprit lorsque je croisais son regard.  
_Bonjour Sasuke.  
J'étais agacé d'entendre ma voix sortir en un petit soupir, comme si j'étais béat d'admiration. Ce que je n'étais pas du tout!  
Merde, ça avait du être assez flagrant vu le sourire suffisant de Sasuke et le coup d'œil surprit du sensei.  
_Hum, répondais le corbeau en observant mes lèvres pendant une interminable seconde durant laquelle je retenais ma respiration, avant de lever ses yeux vers moi.  
Je sentais un fourmillement sur mes lèvres, comme s'il m'avait embrassé.  
C'est pas vrai! pensai-je en détournant rapidement le regard et en sentant déjà mes joues chauffer. Hinata doit être contagieuse...  
Je les saluais prêt a repartir.  
Ma réaction m'énervait, ce n'était pas a moi d'être mal a l'aise. C'était ce batard qui avait commencé en se ramenant chez moi! Et puis, il s'était passé "ça", et il avait eu le culot de se barrer, le salop!  
Lorsque je me retournais pour lui faire face, prêt a lui lancer un regard noir, il leva rapidement les yeux vers mon visage, comme s'il venait de regarder mes fesses.  
Mais c'est pas vrai! Sans demander mon reste je filais, direction Ichidaru.  
J'avais enfin réussi a me vider la tête, limite persuader que c'était juste un rêve. Non mais sérieux, j'essaye de berner qui la? Moi rêver de sasuke, faut pas  
espérer!

 _Kuu kuu kuu Quel idiot, ta fait largement pire que de rêver d'un plan q! kuu kuuu kuuu_

Je n'étais même pas gai en plus! Enfin je croyais, il n'y a toujours eu que Sakura qui m'intéressait , mais on pouvais pas dire que j'avais émit beaucoup de protestations pour... "ça"!  
Que ça m'énerve! , surtout qu'il n'y a pas fallu grand chose pour me faire écarter les cuisses. Merde! Est ce que ce Teme me prend pour un mec facile?  
Et la manière dont il m'a regarder. Il me prend pour un mec gai facile a avoir!  
Il faudrait que j'éclaircisse la situation avec lui. Je l'imaginais déjà devant moi avec son foutu sourire en coin. Je me remémorais surtout l'expression de son visage,  
ses halètements , le murmure de mon prénom...  
Rien que l'idée d'aborder ce type de sujet me donnais des sueurs froides. Ou pas, la technique de l'autruche me plaisais bien au final. Très intelligent cet animal!  
J'arrivais enfin devant l'enseigne de mon restaurant favori. Me voyant arriver, le tenancier m'accueillait avec un grand sourire, pareil pour sa fille Ayame qui en  
prime avait des rougeurs qui s'étendait sur ses joues. Pourtant, il ne faisais pas si chaud aujourd'hui.  
Le cuisinier me tendait mon bol.  
Tout mon appétit était revenu dès que j'avais senti le fumet délicieux qui s'échappait de mon bol et qui m'avait mit l'eau a la bouche.  
Le patron me parlait des funérailles, de la place du futur Hokage et du fait que les ninjas allaient devoir augmenté leurs nombres de missions.  
_J'ai toujours voulu vérifier si ce qu'on disait est vrai... Alors, tu ne te nourris vraiment que de nouilles?  
_Aaah! L'ermite pervers! Sursautais-je en évitant que mon quatrième bols ne se renverse sur moi. Qu'est se que vous me voulez?  
_Je te cherchais petit, dit-il en repartant me forçant a quitter mes délicieux ramens pour l'écouter. J'ai une mission pour toi, tu vas m'accompagner dans un voyage  
d'investigation.  
_Hein!? Mais enfin pourquoi moi?!  
_Ce ne sera pas une simple enquête, je suis a la recherche d'une femme que je souhaite interroger, m'expliqua-t-il fière de lui.  
_Je vois... Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps a consacrer a votre quête érotique!  
Je devais poursuivre mon entrainement. Maitre Kakashi devait m'enseigner beaucoup de choses... à commencer par "les milles oiseaux !  
La technique de sasuke. Le sensei lui réservait beaucoup de son temps en ce moment. Je me demande... Non! Ne me dites pas qu'ils se sont aussi retrouver tout les deux...? Non, mais je deviens dingue!  
_Non, je ne pense pas que tu puisse apprendre cette technique, répliquait-il.  
Il éspèrait sincèrement que j'allais le suivre après ça!  
_C'est une vraie beauté, un bijou! ça te dit de la rencontrer? Demanda-t-il.  
_Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous réussirez à me convaincre, vieux pervers! criais-je. Non, c'est non!  
_Ah, dommage, disait-il en se détournant de moi.  
Bon débarras.  
_Je connais tellement de techniques plus interressantes que les milles oiseaux... Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais m'adresser a Sasuke...  
Hein?!  
_ C'est décidé je viens! Ne bougez pas monsieur l'ermite, je file tout de suite rassemblez mes affaires!  
J'allais enfin apprendre de nouvelles techniques et en mettre plein la vue a Sasuke.


End file.
